Unexpected Help
by monkeygirl77
Summary: They were surrounded. Four Archangels, a seraph, and two fully grown trained hunters. Just as Abaddon was going to start her killing spree they were saved. By some unexpected help.
1. Chapter 1

**I simply loving toying around with this whole prompt!**

* * *

They were surrounded. Four archangels, a seraph, and two fully grown and trained hunters were fully surrounded by none other than Abaddon and her stupid little goons. Her gloating was just as annoying as the fact that she had them completely in her mercy. The only thing that made it worse was the fact that it was somewhere undoubtedly around midnight and it was currently down pouring rain.

Abaddon strode forward smugly taking her time. Two demons moved apart to allow her entry into the small ring. Michael's muscles tensed as if debating whether or not he wanted to take his chance by jumping at the Hell knight. Lucifer was glaring so hard the tow hunters were pretty sure had she not been who she was Abaddon might have gone up in flames or something. Gabriel and Raphael were being as silent and deadly as ever while Castiel took his blade in hand and prepared to fight for his two charges. The Winchesters were as prepared as their trench coat wearing angel friend.

"I can't decide who to kill first"

Abaddon pursed her red lips together and looked between the entire group of prisoners to be killed. Her eyes landed on Dean and her smile became as sweet as viper poison as she swayed her way over to the older hunter. She trailed a nail up his face and Sam briefly stiffened at it.

"I pick you"

Her monologue that had obviously been well thought out for his moment had been interrupted by the scream of a much younger demon. Abaddon, like the other members in the circle or people, spun around to face her. The young demon with dark as night hair stopped screaming and looked at Abaddon but continued pointing up at the cliff above them. Everyone eyes drifted in that direction and they watched as a short silhouette stood stock still on the edge and reached a hand with a trumpet looking shadow to its mouth and blew.

Gabriel's eyes widened at the familiar sound of his horn being blown. It was like a beacon and the power it held made lightning crash. Michael and Lucifer looked from Gabriel to the mysterious horn playing being on the cliff above them. Gabriel's horn was his, in every meaning of the word, and that meant only he could play it or a direct descendant of him. Who ever it was playing the horn was a direct-to-the-very-core descendant of Gabriel's. Raphael was looking at something in the distance while Castiel was staring at another not yet noticed silhouette on the adjoining cliff. The horn player pulled the instrument away from their mouth and another round of lightening filled the sky. The horn player did something with it and jumped from their cliff.

More screams tore from the crowd of gathers demons, screams of joy and some of sorrow. The group of prisoners could only watch as the being fell towards what would most likely be his death, until he flipped around and drew two glowing short swords from somewhere on his person. There was another cry of something and the imprint Castiel had been watching jumped from its hide out, flipped around until it was feet down and pulled a glowing bow and arrow out just like the other one. They both landed on the shoulders of two demons closest to the mountain edge and jabbed them in the neck with a short sword and an arrow before flipping off. They were in a rhythm that only brother could be in while fighting, heck they practically floated around the circle they moved so fast.

Abaddon gave a scream of anger and ordered more Demons to take them out, kill them all. Packs of the creatures came running forward with swords clashing against the small ones and arrows shooting around the frenzy. Abaddon took her own sword and swung it around at one of the short hooded beings who ducked just in time. However Michael made a startled sound as the sword aimed at his face was parleyed with a flaming one. A shorter hooded figure stood beside him with the flaming sword raised, they had just appeared out of no where. Another formed in front of Lucifer with a glowing pitch fork held in both hands like a bow-staff. Somebody came from the rock formation and crouch in front of Raphael with two glowing daggers.

The flaming sword kid swung it around until Abaddon backed up with a startled expression that she quickly cooled into a passive one. Pitch fork kid was plowing through the gathered demons around him. Moving around with the light practiced ease only a ninja could have. The crouching dagger holding one was moving swiftly through her demons. Bow and short swords turned into a fighting pair and had almost destroyed a whole row of demons and flaming sword kid had the nerve to swing that sword at her. She could use allies like this. Abaddon turned to the flaming sword man with all the lust and silkiness she could muster.

"Your obviously the leader here. Why be enemies? We could take over what is ours, defeat these inferior insects"

An arrow embedded itself in her shoulder and she screamed. They turned to face the bow bearing being and as another demon tried to reach up at them and he swung an arrow around and buried it in the creatures head before pulling it out and latching it in the bow at the ready to launch another at the Hell knight. Flaming sword stood on guard but smirked at the arrow bearer. Abaddon gave a scream or complete rage and flung her sword at the smirking person. They parleyed her move and she thrust her hand out trying to grab onto the swordsmen but ended grabbing its hoodie and pulling it clean off.

Michael took a sharp intake or air. The others looked between him and the flame sword carrying teen in front of them. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant. Abaddon seemed to have the same line of thought and started to laugh a sadistic and evil laugh. Mr. Dark haired teen looked at the other weapon wielding persons and one by one hoods were pulled down and sharp intakes could be heard through out the gathering. Two brunettes with green eyes, a black haired kid with brown eyes, the blonde with blue eyes, and last but not least the flaming sword wielding black haired blue eyed teen.

"Daddies little boys"

Another arrow embedded itself in her shoulder courtesy of the green eyed kid. Abaddon screamed again in pure agony making the angels and hunters wonder just what coated the arrow heads. The other green eyed kid cut the head off of an advancing from behind demon without even looking behind him. The blonde plunged the pitchfork into a demon crawling towards him and Lucifer before lifting it off the ground and flinging it across the clearing where it crashed head first in the side of the mountain.

"That's right. Those inferior beings are our daddies!"

"You talk too much!"

Abaddon tore the two arrows out of both shoulders and threw them on the ground with a hiss of pain. She took in her surroundings, her once mighty army diminished to almost nothing in a matter of an hour. She snarled a 'this isn't over' and disappeared along with her little followers. The bodies of the demons disappeared only moments later, to where they hadn't the brightest idea. Gabriel turned and slowly made his way to the two soaked teens leaning against each other, the one griping about how 'the bitch had wasted most of his arrows' while his brother simply nodded along apparently not hearing that speech for the first time, grasped the two by an arm and pulled them both into a tight embrace muttering about he was gonna get grays if they kept doing crazy crap like that.

"Daddddd"

"Be quiet Jack"

"Buuut"

"You to Daniel"

Raphael followed Gabriel's lead and calmly gathered the brown eyes teen in his arms before assessing him for injury, scolding him when he found something and when the kid whined about being babied. Michael reached for the flaming sword which disappeared once in his grasp before turning completely and practically lifting the short dark haired kid off of the ground while Lucifer cupped the back off the blonde haired teen's head and wrapped him up tightly against his chest. The soaking wet teens shivered against the soaked archangels and the scenery around them shifted until they were all dropped into a large hotel room. Each teen was handed a pair of dry pajamas and given the order to change. Which was a strange occurrence because said archangels refused to allow them leave their sight and made them all do it right then and there muttering something about 'punishment for scaring the grace right out of us' while the teens grumbled about overprotective parents and the unfairness in it all but other wise did as they were told.

Sam and Dean watched awkwardly in their own dry clothes as Satan grabbed the blonde haired teens wrist and pulled him to one of the many beds in the room, pulled the thick blankets down and shoved the still slightly shivering teen in, gladly crawling in beside him when the small shaky voice asked him too. Michael had practically carried his own dark haired kid to the bed beside Lucifer's and wrapped him in the blankets after pulling him up against his chest. Raphael gently healed the broken wrist and when he finished lead the kid to one of the empty of the five beds and gently cradled him against his own chest as he pulled the blankets up around them both. Gabriel in all pretenses practically drug the two teens to his own bed (it had a large bowl of gummy bears on the stand next to it so it was kind of a given) both of them practically kicking and screaming about it until he had the settled up against his sides and they calmed down and nuzzled into the warmth he gave quietly. Castiel must have been knocked out when they were brought here cause he was already fast asleep in the pull out on the other side of Michael who was gently carding his hand through he dark locks of the teen slowly drifting off against his chest.

As the two Winchesters quietly climbed in the last bed together they couldn't help but watch in that fascinated curious type of way s they four archangels gently lulled the teens to sleep. Gabriel gently humming something under his breath, Lucifer rubbing his hand down blondie's back, Raphael scratching at the youngsters scalp softly, and Michael gently carded his fingers through the teen dark hair. It kind of surprised them is all, they had never seen them act so... Protective and fatherly before.

It wouldn't be until the next day they found out their true identities. They can say they had officially met Jack and Danny, twin sons of Gabriel (or the candied apples of his eye as he called them, dude has a serious problem with the sweets thing). Austin, son of Michael. Adam, Lucifer's Little Boy (Adam hated that nickname). And Isaiah, Raphael's son.

Now all they needed was for Cas to show up with a kid and then they could say they'd seen everything.

* * *

**So? Tell me what you thought! I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ooshaboosha-Thanks! :D I love the idea! Totally gonna have to do it! Thanks so much!**

**PippaFrost- Was it? LOL! ;D**

**Purplebatman- Thanks you very much!**

**So I don't know why but I've been listening to Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down, ok I know why I've been listening to that, but any way.. The song motivated me to continue with another chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Everyone slept pretty well that night. No one woke up screaming or crying or any other crazy things that had been going on before the kids were brought back. It honestly was the best and longest nights sleep any of them, teens included, had gotten in the longest of time. It was like one of those sleeps where even the next morning your still really comfortable and don't want to move so you don't and you end up being that creeper who stares at the other persons in the room. That person just so happened to be Dean the next morning.

He was the crazy staring person as he watched from his own bed as each and every archangel in the room simply looked at their children, like it had been years since they had seen each other last. That might have been the case considering the look of fulfilled longing had been extinguished since the arrival. He still thought about the event last night, for example, how they had managed to jump off the cliffs like they did or how they had been able to literally hide within the rocks. Or, for another example, what exactly their weapons were covered in considering it made even Abaddon, a trained and hardened Hell Knight, scream in pure ill-concealed agony.

But he was too comfortable to even move, let alone make his inner questions outer questions. So Dean Winchester, usually the one to jump head first, simply laid there and watched in a comfortable still half way between sleep and consciousness state as Gabriel looked down at the still sleeping Jackson's face, finger lightly tracing a scar that Dean hadn't noticed before. As Michael let his inner child shine through and played with the smaller fingers resting beside the kids face on his chest. Lucifer twirling the blonde curls around one of his fingers and Raphael played the his kids ear. They looked so, so, so human, that it was almost like a dream except not a dream.

Daniel mumbled something and reached over Gabriel to smack Jacks arms to which his brother responded to by punching him in the arm. All the while, Gabriel simply looked at the with amusement before quieting them down again. The archangel kept looking at Daniel concernedly as he scratched at his chest every couple seconds. There was a slight mumble and Gabriel had to lean closer to actually hear him.

"Daddy it burns"

"What burns?"

Daniel scratched at his chest again and Gabriel's hand gently gripped his shoulder as he turned the brunette teen over and lifted the shirt up enough to look. The red blotchy skin almost made Dean shoot up and disclose his wakefulness, almost, but he stayed still as he saw Gabriel grasp something in his hand silently before pulling the object up and over Daniel's head. He dangled the necklace in front of him for a moment and Dean was able to get a good look at it.

Nothing to special, just some old worn out gold looking horn. He hadn't the slightest idea as to why it would burn Daniel unless..

"Danny where'd you get this?"

Daniel mumbled.

"Daniel"

"I found it in a pawnshop.. Knew it was yours when I laid my eyes on it... Couldn't let no one touch your horn Daddy"

Gabriel cursed and Jack dropped onto the bed as Gabriel sat up abruptly. The other small families looked up at the noise and as the former trickster pulled the rest of Daniel's shirt up to reveal the true extent of the hidden injury.

"Raph should this happen?"

"What?"

The healing archangel sat up slightly to get a better look at the burn Gabriel was looking over. His eyes narrowed at the way Isaiah seemed to be looking anywhere but at his uncle, cousin, and father. Dean took a look a round the room at the other teens, who, for some reason, found random objects more important and interesting then their family for the moment. Jack sat up and leaned heavily over Gabriel's shoulder practically laying over it, with a skilled 'not-the-first-time-this-has-happened' kind of way. The shorter twin wrapped his arms around the archangels neck and looked over the shoulder at the burn before smirking at Daniel who glared in response.

"Told ya he'd find out"

"Shut. Up. Jack"

"Oh no", Gabriel turned his head to look his son in the eyes and a hand came up to keep his from moving, "You better start talking Jackson"

"Yes, it is normal, however why my nephew would continue wearing it even after the fact he undoubtedly knew what was happening is beyond me"

Raphael had long since stopped looking at the two, his focus returned to Isaiah who was pointedly ignoring his gaze. Jack physically flinched at his full name, locking into an eye battle with Daniel who inevitably didn't beat their fathers apparent righteous 'answer-me-right-now-young-man-or-so-help-me' gaze and not even five minutes later Jack was ashamedly ratting out on his brother. Gabriel snapped at them in enochian which they seemed to understand Dean noticed as they looked down chastised and Gabriel laid a hand over the burn. Looking around once more Dean noticed how, Lucifer had abandoned twirling the curls around a finger and was examining Adam's hands as he muttered something that sounded oddly familiar to what Gabriel had just said and healed the wounds.

"You two knew didn't you?"

Michael was looking between his own son and Isaiah who was still pointedly ignoring Raphael's gaze until the healer reached under his chin and forced him too look into his eyes by hand. Austin simply covered his eyes with his hands.

"Austin answer me"

He never said anything but he nodded his head. Michael sighed and pulled him back down against his chest.

"Danny, while I appreciate you not wanting anyone else to touch my horn, you are still a dead young man"

However, judging by the way Gabriel backed his words up with laying back down and pulling both teens back into his sides, Dean wasn't sure if he was being completely serious. Lucifer had gone back to twirling the blonde curls around his finger and hummed in thought.

"Although I am somewhat curious on how you found my pitchfork. Didn't I leave that upstairs in the armory?"

"Uncle Balthazar is one heck of an awesome Brit dad"

Lucifer chuckled in response to the comment. Adam on his part didn't move from his original position and Dean became well aware that when they were together, this position was something that was a common sight. The hunter would never say it aloud, but seeing the Devil twirling blonde curls around his finger was diffidently somewhat on some levels kind of cute, and he'd never use the word cute aloud either.

As the day progressed and they actually got out of bed, even if it was well after noon, Sam and Dean were least to say impressed with the kids skills. They had at some point unconnected from their fathers sides and seemingly just to piss Dean off were using the Impala as a seat while they messed with their weapons. Sam watched in some type of nerdy fascination as they did it, and they didn't even seem to mind when he asked questions. Adam was sharpening some arrow-tipped bow staff that had replaced the pitchfork Lucifer had reclaimed some time earlier that afternoon. It didn't come as much of a surprise when Dean saw Jack enclose and arrowhead in his hand and say some enochian spell or something.

"What's he saying?"

Austin looked up from sharpening his own dagger, as Michael had reclaimed the flaming sword around the same time as Lucifer had his pitchfork, took a look at Jack who completely ignored him then looked back at Dean.

"Well its either, enhance thy power and make this the light against the dark, or, Help some fat lady ate my puppy.. No ones ever really positive when it comes to Jacky.. but I'm gonna go with the first one"

Dean narrowed his eye at the smug look on Austins face. He wasn't sure if he was being serious or was simply being a smart-ass about it. The four fathers of the four menaces had left some time ago with a 'be good' and a 'talk to the arms dealer' they all had no doubts that the 'arms dealer' was actually Balthazar.

The kids seemed to get along pretty well, considering, and simply sat on the Impala while simultaneously ignoring Dean's glares for doing so, and messed with their weapons. Jacky was making new arrows, Danny was sharping the curve in his short swords, Isaiah and Austin were cleaning their own daggers. It was quiet, some might say a little too quiet, and it seemed to have the four on guard. Sam and Dean didn't forget about the threat Abaddon had left them with. She could attack at any moment and with out the archangel's here they'd be pretty out matched.

"What are you going to do do without Daddy here to protect you now?"

Dean watched in utter morbid fascination as the four jumped from his car and into fighting positions. Abaddon seemed to have though along the same lines as he had and thought this was the perfect opportunity to attack. She had returned with more demons and both sides didn't waste time in witty bickering as they dove into each other. Sam and Dean,as co-dependent as they come, had gotten back to back, Jack and Daniel were jumping and flipping in complete sync and agility that they easily took down their opponents. Austin was once again plowing through his own and Isaiah had taken to blending in like some freaking chameleon and surprise attacking his enemies, Adam simply touched the ones he could and dispatched them right back down to the deepest pits of hell, perks of being the Antichrist apparently. During the fighting Abaddon had all but disappeared until two echoing screams filled the air.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, stopped moving and turned to look at the source. There, clutching at his immensely bleeding abdomen was Jack with wide surprise filled eyes. Danny stood stock still in complete and utter shock. Abaddon smirked and dug the demon blade deeper in Jack's chest causing him to cry out and to fall to his knees with a gurgled shout. They stood there frozen as Danny looked up with flame filled eyes. Sam and Dean, along with the other nephilim, looked around completely shocked as the reality around them twisted and turned, as time itself seemed to bend at the angered twins' raging will.

"Love is a weakness kid, and, that, is going to be your weakest link"

She dug her sword in further and seemed to delight in the fact that she had Danny at her complete control and Jack falling to the ground in pure agony. For the first time in a time they'd rather not mention the two Winchesters felt utterly and completely helpless as the watched Jack wither in complete and utter suffering agony and Abaddon twisted the sword in the wound and Danny look like he was some kicked puppy. Jack's pain was his pain, his death would mean Danny's death. Daniel's natural light shaded green eyes darkened into a dark forest green and he all but snarled at the Hell Knight.

"Get. Away. From. My. Son."

Abaddon looked up just in time to see a fist flying in her direction, make contact, and send her flying backward. Gabriel stood there, fuming, over both of his children. Michael and Lucifer were standing behind Austin and Adam simply daring the demons to touch a single hair on their heads. Isaiah was standing behind Raphael as he knelt beside his nephew to examine his wound. Gabriel strode forward and lifted the Hell Knight off the ground with surprising strength. Eyes a light with a emotion neither Winchester could place, protectiveness, fatherly protectiveness?

"Get. Lost."

Thunder crashed in the cloudless sky to the archangel's temper. Gabriel threw here once again and she disappeared before she hit the ground, but going to the look of surprise on her face, it wasn't by her doing. Sam and Dean could vaguely wonder if she was stuck in T.V. Land, wasn't their a TV show called Lost? Gabriel had disappeared in reappeared next to Raphael in time to help him pull the healed to the best of his abilities teen off the ground and both into his arms like he had just a day previous. This time though, neither teen protested, they simply hung on to their dad for dear life.

* * *

Later that night, everything seemed to go back to normal. Michael was playing poker (and losing badly) with Austin. Raphael and Isaiah were having some type of 'medical term off'. Lucifer had taken to twirling Adam's curls around his fingers again as they watched some cheesy movie called Satan Baby or something, Adam found it a hilarious title while Lucifer merely rolled his eyes. Daniel, Jack, and Gabriel had gotten into a gummy worm eating competition and surprising to all who watched Gabriel had lost who in retaliation dug his fingers into each stomach until he had them crying tears of laughter and admitting that they had 'cheated'.

Sam and Dean came to a realization then, maybe hey weren't as dickish as they had thought.

* * *

**Sooo! I was asked if the last sentence in the previous chapter was a hint, thank you Pippafrost! Your rock girly! It was indeed a hint! But I have no name for him! It will be a dude! So if you have any cool dude names for Cas's kid! Please share!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its taking me so long to update and if this is really crappy but I'm kind of typing on my dads tablet cause I don't have any computers in the hotel room... never fear though cause I'm gonna try and get this up and somewhat readable!**

* * *

The next morning, least to say, was extremely awkward. The kids were trying in every part of their beings to ignore the inquiring eyes of their parents, who weren't in any means making it easy for them.

Sam and Dean Winchester for the first time in their lives were feeling like the odd ones out. Having eight angelic beings yelling at each other in a mixture of English and enochian about something you still had no clue about was found to be very frustrating. And they had seen frustrating.

"Austin"

Michael's voice had that clear 'im not only your father but your commanding officer' ring in it and it seemed to sadden him the way Austin snapped to attention like some type of mindless drone. But that feeling seemed to dissipate as soon as it appeared, considering the situation the mini families found themselves in. Abaddon had apparently taken a sort of 'liking' to the nepbilim and their fathers had every right to want to know why.

"sir?"

Dean saw Michael stifle a flinch at the dry reply from the kid. Austin in all pretenses simple lookedpissed at the fact that his dad would even consider using that type of voice on him.

" why is abaddon so interested in you kids?"

Sam vaguely saw the other teens shake their heads in his direction but when it came down to it michaels apparent paternal fury even out matched the fury of a grip of cousins who had a secret that they wanted to keep a secret. Not that it didn't surprise dean in the slightest, Michael seemed like an overprotective kind of guy... Or archangel... Eyes narrowed in a firm determination to get an answer for his son Michael all bit glared at him until the kid cracked... And spilled the entire can of beans to the entire room.

Castiel's head perked up at a name. A boys name that Austin spilled during his confession. His eyes narrowed similar to the way michaels had. This in itself caught Dean's attention. As it had gabriel and lucifer's attention.

" Cas... Why do you seem to look as if you know that name?"

Casteol shook his head and in flutter of wings disappeared. He was only gone for a few moments before he returned once again. Except this time he wasn't alone. This time there was a dark haired light baby blue eyed teen clutched in one of his hands. He pulled at it somewhat but after finding it a futile attempt he stopped and let the inevitable happen.

One look between all he teens and everyone fell into silence again, it was that Thule of suffocating please end me now type of silences. The twins for all purposes seemed to be having a conversation in their minds and Gabriel apparently knew what it was they were sayimy because five minutes later it was all brought out into the open, much like Austin except this time it made more sense.

" let me get this straight.. You two were the ones who... Why... URGHH you two are gonna be the death of me"

ok so apperently the twins had been the ones who had been the foes Abaddon was after in the first place. then there was Lucifers little mini-me who had destroyed half of her army and had the only other Hell-Knight as a Facebook friend. A fact that Lucifer found absolute adorable (there seemed to be nothing the little antichrist could do that he wouldn't find adorable) and that left Isaiah who had somehow gotten holy water in the last victims of Abaddons bloody war and when the had went to dine on them had been poisoned. Austin was the one to have ordered them all to act out as such.

All attention turned back to Castiel and the new person. Dean did a once over between the two and asked the question on everyones minds.

"Cas... Is he... Is he your son"


End file.
